Never Safe
by Katdog272
Summary: At the end of the Battle of New York, Loki was returned to Asgard. The end, they lived happyily forever after...right? Apparently, there was more to the whole 'invading Midgard' then the Avengers thought. With no where to run, no where to hide, Loki gets his reunion with Thanos. In a desperate attempt for his life, Loki mentions the Avengers, and Thanos decides to pay them a visit.
1. Prologue

_This will be my first Fanfiction, so by all means tell me how I'm doing. (Awful, great, either would be wonderful.) I want to create a story of how Thanos deals with Loki's defeat and decides that he, "Should take it into his own hands." By that, I mean he finds out about the Avengers. This is only a prompt, and based on feedback I'll decide to continue it. The story will jump from different points of view, though might center a few more the then the others._

 _It's happening post-avengers, because I sorta miss back before they all sorta, not really, but sorta trusted each other? Plus, I truly need to read up on Wanda and the others, I don't know if you'd like how I write them._

 _There will be swearing, violence, and "what?" scenes, do read at your own risk. I'll make it as climatic, but gentle as I can._

 _I do not own Marvel, any characters used in this story are owned by Stanlee and the creators of Marvel. I own nothing._

* * *

Loki learned a long time ago that he, nor any living soul, was ever safe in the nine realms.

Maybe once he had, as an ignorant child. A child who had believed Odin's fibs, who had always standing behind the golden son, never alongside. Looking at it, maybe he always knew. Thor was always going to get the crown, the throne, Asgard.

He knows now that everything he could have done, would have never been enough.

No matter how he boasted on his mastery on spells or intelligence beyond his peer's years, Thor would be the victor. He bet Thor knew too, which pushed him to tease his younger brother for his choice in arts and studies. He pretended it was fair, his sly and charming smile always reassuring his oaf of a brother that all was well. In spite of his masks, he had to take his temper out somehow, so he fooled around. His little tricks, devilry schemes, and sparks of mischief had been playful in the beginning. Though, it evolved quickly to pure hatred, hunger for fear and for power. While it may have been enduring the first few centuries, it took a toll.

He knew the way they saw him. They saw Thor's shadow, a black sheep, a silver tongue, a liar, the God of Mischief. He spoke in riddles, watched from the side, he did everything they expected him do.

And, yes, he had fun, especially when he messed with Thor. But, When it got out of hand, even if others had been involved, he was to blame.

After a while, he accepted everything they said about him.

When it came time for Thor's coronation, he decided couldn't stand by and watch as the dunce accepted his birthright. Thor didAn't deserve the realms; he didn't deserve the title of All-father.

He did it for laughs, but it seemed he was the joke instead.

Loki isn't sure if he truly expected Thor seek blood for the interruption, but he didn't stop him. In all honesty, Loki probably encouraged his volatile behavior. For once, he had a chance to expose Thor for the fool he was. He'd be the son that Asgard would kneel down too.

Only, he wasn't Odin's offspring. He could never earn the respect he deserved.

When Thor was banished, it was because of him. When Odin collapsed, he decided to lie. When the All-Father slept, he investigated. When he found Thor, he lied again.

Then he turned and decided to see if a monster, a Frost giant, could ever be worthy.

He wasn't worthy.

And.. He would and will never be worthy.

So, without any other choice, he tried to prove it. Did feel any remorse killing Laufey and his kin? No, not really, he wanted to demonstrate his worth, he could be more. Laufey let him to the wrath of Asgard, to Odin. His own son.

If he wasn't his son, if he wasn't Odin's, then what was he? Did he have a mother, truly, did he have a brother? No, he didn't even through all his lies, all his blunts, all his trickery, he could never lie as good as Odin had. Odin, with one eye out of use, couldn't see it. He was blind to it.

He was a better liar then Loki.

And, he actually almost forgive him. Killed every monster for Odin, and screamed.

 _"I could have done it Father!, I could have done it! For you! for all of us!"_

 _"No, Loki."_

He never could.

So, he let go.

And What a fool he had been to think it was that easy.

 _Taken._

 _Pulled apart._

 _Repeat._

 _Taken._

 _Pulled apart._

 _Repeat._

 _Taken._

 _Broken._

 _Finished._

All it did was make him a puppet, someone else's pawn.

So, he did what he did best, he played the role of the God of Mischief. Did everything they said he does.

Midgard was over all, charming. A young race, with potential. So weak, so clueless. He almost pitied them.

Almost.

Truthfully, he didn't do his best in the invasion of Midgard.

He did not plan for the _"Phil."_

He did plan on his loss.

He didn't want the planet, or it's people, _Thor's people._

When he returned to the glimmering city, he found it hadn't changed at all.

They still saw him the same way they've always had, even his seemingly loving brother.

Once again, they didn't look closely, didn't question him. Didn't bother to ask how he managed to invade the Mortals with the Chitauri. Their emotions clouded their judgements, and in mere hours of his appearance back in Asgard, he was confined. Being blinded by their disappointment and rage, they didn't look for reasoning. That would be their undoing.


	2. Reunion

_Alright, I think I could have given a bit more in the last chapter, so here's a little gift. Again, I'd love your reviews and comments. I want too know if my characters are fairly good or total mishaps. If Loki seems fairly out of character in this chapter, or anyone else, tell me!_

 _Also, thank you for following me. You know who you are, thank you, it warms my heart._

 _Without further ado, lets get on with the story._

 _First off, I do not own any characters used in this story. Everything here is created and owned by Marvel and Stan Lee. I own nothing. (One can dream though.)_

* * *

" _Why?"_

Loki raised his index finger to his mouth, brushing it across his lips, getting them a bit moisten in the process. He then lowered his finger to the book he had been focused on and used the it to turn the page with much more ease. Frigga had chosen such aged tales, that the pages had been seemingly attached to one another, leaving it up to him to recondition it.

" _Why didn't you inform us you still lived, Brother?"_

" _I am not your brother."_

He glanced up towards the entrance hall, the guards shifting uncomfortably under his sudden frown. It didn't take them long to remember his position. They proceeded to then send him a dirty glare, smirking to themselves. He rewarded them with a cheeky grin, before lowering his gaze back to his only distraction in bleak cell.

" _We grieved, we thought you dead."_

" _How intoxicating."_

A feminine scream entered the chambers, causing every prisoner to tense and glance toward the entrance. The guards who had taunted him earlier merely vanished at the sound, leaving the inmates in the dark about the situation.

" _Do you not see what you caused, the pain, suffering?"_

" _I've always suffered."_

Loki stood slowly, placing the novel along his bedside. His fingers dug into his palms as he paced over the end of the cell to earn a better look. Another scream pierced the dungeon, then another, footsteps exploding above their heads.

" _They hadn't been prepared for such an attack."_

" _So naïve, your petty mortals."_

Warrior cries and sounds of battle erupted rather quickly, causing Loki to flinch. He backed away from glimmering walls that kept him imprison. He paled significantly, color draining from his face. His green eyes danced swiftly in panic, this was not appropriate.

Asgard isn't supposed to be invaded so easily.

" _Do not mock them, they had been able to capture you, did they not?"_

" _I allowed them too."_

He quickly gathered himself, clasping his hands together. His magic was limited in here, but he had some. Illusions, his years of studies and training gave him numerous faces to wear. He couldn't change much, but he'd try. Meanwhile, the cries above raged on, the fray still never ending. He needed to rush an illusion, it would only be a matter of time now.

" _Why?"_

" _It was entertaining, seeing your little pets squirm, the hope in their eyes."_

He cloaked himself, ridding of the rags he was wearing and replaced them with his infamous leather, his cloak. He pushed his raven hair backed, getting it out of his eyes. It was getting to long, much to his annoyance.

" _There is still good in you, brother."_

" _Need I repeat myself? I am not your brother, nor will have I ever been."_

He drowned out the roar of combat, straighten his form, putting on a false smirk, and waited.

" _Do you remember as boys, how we did everything together?"_

" _I remember being your shadow."_

The door cracked in on itself, flying off its borders. What a shame too, that had been a lovely shade of fulvous. He rather liked it. The room explodes with color, the wailing louder. The cells shimmered before dispersing, starling most of the criminals. They hastily let out cheers of joy and made for a dash to cover or for the exit. Loki watched from his space, disgusted by their panicked and reckless state. There was no way to exit Asgard without permission, which they'd never get.

There was no where they could run to.

" _I cannot be blamed for your tricks, you made a name for yourself."_

Heavy footsteps echoed, ugly laughter shortly behind it. The sounds of bones, the escaping inmates bloodied bellows, and tortured howls quickly pierced his ears. Then as soon as they started, they ceased. Well, at least in the chambers, the ringing still continued above.

" _Did I? Tell me, who deemed me as an outcast? I don't recall giving myself the pleasure."_

It didn't help that the air suddenly felt thicker, that his throat seemed swelled. Loki's breath quickened as he suddenly felt another presence, a large and eerie one at that.

A deep sigh caught his attention, a rumbling much like Thor's, expect-

 **"I gave you a gift, where is it?"**

It wasn't Thor.

" _You can still change for the better, this doesn't have to go on forever."_

" _I rather like myself."_

The steps that belonged to the voice closed in behind him, causing him to stiffen his posture. He swallowed quickly, raising his head, and forced it upon himself to turn and-

There stood Thanos, his lavender skin bulging with muscle. His strong jawline and out of place wrinkles still unattractive as ever. It's not like his cold, dark eyes helped his case, they being awfully small for such a large being. The Titan's attire consisted of traditional golden plates, shimmering and seeming to not be covered with marks of battle.

Oh, and he didn't seem very glad to see Loki either.

" _I won't give you my pity, Loki."_

" _I don't want your pity, I want respect, something you earned without even putting in any effort. Did it occur to you that as you grew, you could do no wrong? No matter how foolish you acted, you didn't pay for it."_

"Now Thanos, if you shall allow me to exp-" Loki plea was cut short as purple fingers wrapped around his shirt's collar, bring him closer to the Mad Titan's face. The illusion faded, leaving him back in the loose and filthy rags. His magic was too drained, he had nothing.

His hands flew to the hand, grasping it, trying to get some leverage against the tightening of his attire.

" **My my, how the Prince has fallen."** Thanos turned, flickering his hands at the surrounding Chituari, they snickered and ran back out the entrance-way, back to the battle. Loki glared into his cold, bottomless eyes, which sent another shiver down his spine. Thanos then raised two digits, brushing it against the God's cheek, as gently as a mother would to its child. Loki flailed slightly, horrified at the gesture. **"Did you think you could hide, my little prince?"**

" _Forgive me, Broth-, Loki, I-."_

" _Too late, it is far too late to ask for forgiveness."_

"Do I look like I'm trying to hide?" Loki voice was strained, but clear. It wasn't a lie either, he hadn't run like the others. He gave Thanos a reassuring grin, ungrasping his hands and raising them as if he's shrugging. "Perhaps It was the Chitauri's poor execution of power, they fell rather quickly in battle, such a useless spec- " His words were once again interrupted as he was slammed into the wall in the back of his cell.

" **Do not try to persuade me, Lie-smith, you toyed with the mortals."** The mad titan snarled at him, which was pretty ugly. His features scrunched up, and disorientated. Reminded him much of a bile snipe, perhaps a pig too. No, pigs could actually be quite attractive.

Loki let out a surprised yelp as he was slammed against the wall again, then again, and again. he felt something wet on the back of his head, his back flaring up in pain. He didn't dare use his sorcery though, Thanos wasn't one for his games. He wasn't in any condition to summon enough of it to defend himself anyway.

Thanos hesitated in his next movement, brushing back Loki's tangled locks as the God squirmed under the touch, eyes widening in silent fury. **"I will not be betrayed again, you failed me and for that I shall dispose of you."** He grinned, devilishly. **"What a shame, you had such potential."** He loosened his grip on Loki's neck.

Loki sucked in the much needed air, only to have it ripped away as Thanos rammed his gauntleted hand into his gut, repeatedly. He gagged, his lungs quickly filling with wet substance. Blood, he assumed.

" _Why weren't you pleased with what you had?"_

" _What I had, wasn't and would never be mine. Truly can you not see it?"_

Thanos seemed to want to cause Loki the most pain possibly in a short time, because it kept coming. Raw skin on raw skin, raw skin on metal. Beating him like he was the beast had back in Midgard, even though he could sense the glove he wore. Thano's gauntlet was shimmering, a powerful presence, reminding him of the Titans stolen power. He still had one stone, why wasn't he using it? Perhaps he didn't see Loki worthy enough. No one ever really does.

" _Who's fault is that, Loki?"_

Now he was going to perish, surrounded by walls, with no way to fight for his pride or life.

When had he become so weak? How could he let it come to this? When he fell into the Void, he expected to meet once again with Hela, permantly. Was it his fate to always have such bad luck?

He couldn't even defeat mortals.

The Invasion itself had been quite simple when he first appeared on Midgard, seeing that it was also much of an improvement from the Void. The mortals so fragile, so easily manipulated. The Archer didn't sway from him, Thano's scepter had worked pleasantly.

Well, expect for the Man of Iron, it didn't work. It hadn't been his fault; the mortal shouldn't have been able to fight against the mind-stone.

" _Not mine."_

They had another power source, much like the tesseract. Which was odd, he didn't recall being told of another. It was smaller, much smaller, and happened to be stuck into the chest of the so called 'Iron man.' Why the chest? Above his heart too, mortals could be so confusing and foolish. If he was stricken carefully, he could be fatally wounded. Hearts are such vulnerable things, did he not know that?

Yet, the circular disk of energy, that blue heart, had been able to sway the stones manipulation.

So, should he be blamed if it didn't work? Should he be blamed for his failure?

No, not at all. No individual could have predicted such an outcome.

Thanos didn't know either, perhaps it was for the better.

Thanos would fall to the mortals, just like he had.

Oh how pleasurable that would be... he'd enjoy witnessing it. Then, when the time came, he'd end it. End his suffering, end everything.

Loki internally smiled to himself, he could enter this game once again. He just needed to set up the pieces and put it in motion. He swallowed the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, sputtering at the attempt to speak. He coughed hoarsely, then tried again, louder. Finally-

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Loki let out a screech, breathing heavily. Oh, he that didn't take much acting, his health was faultering. He broke away from those thoughts, he'd fix that later; his body was still on fire.

Thanos halted in his assault, narrowing his cold eyes into Loki's widen pupils, even raising his nonexistent brow. **"What lies do you sputter this time, Loki?"** The Titan sneered **,** his lips twisted upwards, entertained with the God's dying pleas. **"Amuse me with your last breath."**

Loki was set down, nearly collapsing. He shook slightly, licking his lips. Perfect, he hope he looked pathetic. That was his only chance, the only way to prolong his life. Plus, he'd get his revenge against Thanos, with the much appreciated bonus of killing Thor and his pitiful display of heros.

"The Scepter-" He was breath came out wet, "Didn't wo-rk on all of the mortals."

All the amusement drained from the Titans face, his expression darkened. **"No soul in the nine realms should be able to withstand it, even you crumpled under its presence. The mind-stone is beyond any spells anyone could conjure"** His attention was back to Loki.

The God forced himself to swallow his urge to snicker, he was manipulating an Titan for goodness sake, and instead gave off his infamous sly grins. "Has that ever been proven?"

Purple features twitched, Thanos seeming to pounder. If the Lie-smith be wrong, he'd easily be able to dispose of him. However, if he was right...

 **"Show me."**

Loki gave him a genuine smile. "It would be my pleasure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _I'm needed elsewhere, but I shall return, there is still much things you've left unanswered."_

" _Where's the fun in knowing everything, Thor?"_

" _To prevent suffering."_

" _Oh my, you've truly don't know do you? Well, I didn't expect much from you anyway -_ _You can't prevent anything, you can't prevent the end. We're all going to get hurt, there is no protection for the weak, no protection for the lost._ _You don't see Thor, you blind oaf, you don't see. Blinded by your glory, blinded by your pride."_

 _"-Then tell me Loki, tell me what I missed - tell how I'm wrong, what I'm too blinded to see!"_

 _"Should I be surprised that you don't bother to figure that out yourself?"_

 _"Tell me."_

 _"Crave the truth, don't you? Bravo Thor, you usually don't use your head."_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"Impatient, are we."_

 _"TELL ME!"_

 _"Have your companions ever mentioned that you've got quite a pair of lungs?"_

 _The truth is that we're never safe._


	3. No

_Alrightie, it's been a bit, I had writers block. I personally feel awful for only sending this out, it's not that good. By the way, did I get the characters right? Or did I blow it?_

 _Also, any pairings you'd like to see? Pepper is still an option, I just wanted to keep it open for thought._

 _Sorry If you expected Loki in this chapter, but he'll return soon.. kinda, with his purple sidekick._

 _Uh... Other then that, leave a review? Tell me how I did? I'm still working and researching more on these characters. not sure If I pulled it off or not._

 _Without further a-do, here's a small little piece of "What?" for you. Yes, I don't know either. (This chapter's perspectives are going to stick to Natasha, It originally was all of them, but too many people kept pming that it was a bit confusing...)_

 _I do not own any of the Marvel characters, or anything from the MCU universe, that's all Stan Lee and Marvel._

* * *

" _What do you all say to-?"_

"No."

Natasha didn't bother to glance up from her spot in the communal room's couch, perhaps it was out of lack of respect or the fact that she was trying to hide the amused smirk behind her scarlet locks. Ever since she had come to live in Stark Towe-, No, Avengers tower, she had opened up more.

She comprised herself, making her expression blank and cold, the usual Natasha glare, before looking up at Tony Stark. His clothing consisted of a plain misty t-shirt and blue jeans, both with mystery stains here and there. While the arc reactor's gentle blue visible to all.

Listening closely, she might even be able to hear the soft hum it gave off.

He looked conflicted and irritated, but equally entertained, before pouting at her, dramatically raising a hand to his chest.

"Well, how rude! Jarvis, don't you think that's rude?"

 _"Based on prior occurrences among-"_

"Mute!" The Mechanic's voice nearly cracked at the sudden high pitch of his shout, his features full of utter betrayal. "You're in timeout, you traitor... then I'll be sending you to work as an espresso machine in one of Shield's break rooms.." He grinned devilishly, glancing at the nearest camera. "I heard the newer agents are rather _artistic_ with appliances..."

Natasha raised and eyebrow, he sounded sincere, before finally peeking over at him. She found him beaming at the nearest camera, his expression radiating with pure joy. Even his stance held no hostility, it seemed that his empty threats were just that, empty.

 _"The Horror."_ _(Was that amusement? Couldn't be..?)_ Then Jarvis clicked off, following up in Tony's suggestion. This usually didn't last long, he normally had Jarvis back and running in under an hour.

Tony quickly clasped his hands together, turning back to the couch, giving her a sour look squint. She was wearing one of those cheap, cheesy Black Widow pajamas that sold everywhere now, with a matching pair of shorts. It screamed black-mail, but she was sure he wouldn't dare push her. Or any of the others in that matter, they respected her. Most of the time...

The others, didn't seem bothered by the conversation that much. Steve was sitting beside her in comfortable attire. Simple, grey sweatpants and a suspiciously tight white t-shirt. His hair was wet, he had recently returned from morning jog and taken a shower, his usually blonde hair seeming to look a bit like honey. He was looking at the two, with a conflicted expression, either being interested with the playful tease from herself or wanting to step in and prevent another disturbance within the tower. They already had enough 'incidents' this week alone.

Across from them, perched on the side of a small recliner, was Clint. He was grinning ear from ear, watching the scene unfold. He usually ended up helping Natasha with the aftermath of these playful stare downs when Tony pointed something out that She didn't like. Plus he had been really wanting to see if a goatee could actually be dyed pink since Tuesday, when Stark had pointed out she wasn't wearing a bra in public, very loudly. (She had not been pleased, neither had Pepper when she found that his chest had a super-glued bra on it, practically foaming from the mouth.) Unlike, Steve and Natasha, he was wearing Shield's standard uniform. He had just returned from a solo mission and hadn't bothered to change yet, it was too early in the morning to have worn two outfits already.

Standing beside Tony at the Bar was Bruce, dead to the world, using a Stark industries tablet to analyze the results of a from his latest Gamma radiation experiment with his blood samples. He still wasn't comfortable with Hulk, it was obvious in his face, but had begun smiling when they complimented the 'monster.' He was getting better. Out of the others, he was the most formally dressed with with a tucked in blue collared shirt and cargo pants with dress shoes. His glasses barely hung on his nose, slowly sliding off. While his curly hair, which had gotten long, kept getting in his way.

And Thor? Well...If she zoned out the others, she could hear his snores echoing in the tower. He was loud, they'd give him that, even when he slept.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted- " Tony sent Natasha a look for good measures, in return she arched her eyebrow. "-What would you all say if I, Actually it was Pepper's idea, good publicity, invited you to- "

"No."

"The Maria Stark- "

"No."

"foundation's annual- "

"No."

"Gala-"

"No."

An emotion, _sadness,_ flashing so quickly across his face, that she almost missed it, before it was covered with an disappointed pout.

His eyes didn't change though

And she , she almost felt bad. It's not like she didn't like him, but she had wanted to stay with Clint tonight, he'd been gone for weeks, she missed him. Plus, being on the side of Tony's arm sickened her. Just thinking of the media's portrayal on a false relationship between the two.

 _Sorry, Another time Stark._

Tony proceeded to turn to Bruce, who had gained interest in the conversation, fluttering his eyelashes suggestively.

(His smile was very charming, she was impressed.)

Then placed a hand on the man's shoulder, he squeezing gently. "How about it, Green bean, want to be my date?"

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Though, he seemed to melt under Tony's touch. Perhaps it was because of how Tony treated him. All of them, even herself, tended to.. act differently around him. Stark, stark liked to push and poke at him, wanted him to embrace Hulk.

Her and the others.. not so much.

Well, sometimes Thor would.

"I'm no so good with people, I'll have to say no, sorry Tony." And he did look sorry, and squeezed the man's shoulder back. He then proceeded to pick up the tablet, which had been placed on the bar behind him, making his way over to the others. Sitting beside Steve, who shifted a bit to give Banner more room.

Tony dipped his head in acknowledgment toward Bruce, before glancing at Clint, who was clearly trying not to fall asleep. The man in question rubbed the back of his head and groaned. He looked older then usual, the bags under his eyes dark. If she had to be blunt, Clint looked more like crap.

"I'll take a pass too, I'm to beat to actually pretend to like other people, find someone else."

And once again, Tony seemed to understand, though that didn't change the way his eyes gleamed, or the very.. very.. very.. slight twitch at every no.

Then he suddenly tensed, glancing at Steve, who seemed to return the same uncertain look. Even after New York was invaded and they won, Steve had apologized for the quick judgment of Stark's character. That didn't change the fact that their relationship was abnormal.

She knew it was the same between them for her, she had broken his trust already.. And she wants to fix it, she does.

Hopefully it was only a scab, hopefully their relationship would heal.

And not a become a scar.

Had Steve been wrong for thinking the way he had met Tony? No, at least not fully, she had been the one who filed the report.

 _Not Recommended._

Steve smiled uncomfortably, sitting up, glaring at the billionaire. "I'll have to join Bruce with his choice, if we don't all go, then it wouldn't show much on how all of our how the team is progressing with their relationships.

 _Bullshit Rodgers, you just didn't want too._

Tony, shrugged, muttering something under his breath, before taking the walk of shame too the fridge. He opened it, pulling out some yogurt, probably blueberry from the looks of it.

He sighed, and went to open his mouth.

"GOOD MORNING, SHIEDBROTHERS-!"

A glance was thrown her way.

"AND SISTER!"

Natasha sunk into the sofa, leaning a bit on Steve, he didn't mind, even flushed a bit.

Tony groaned, rubbing his temple, before flickering some yogurt in the God's direction.

"Inside voice, Point break, you've got a an old man in here." His fingers danced in Steve's direction, who frowned in return.

Thor wandered into the kitchen, getting into Tony's personal space. The man in question was not pleased and sent a challenging glare at the Thunderer.

He gently patted Tony's head, cause Stark to whine in protest. Then he grabbed his arm, keeping Thor away from him.

Thor and Tony both hit it off well, suddenly great friends, which was odd until she had once questioned the God about.

 _"Man Of Iron, Stark, reminds me of my brother... before, before he attacked your people... We were close in our youth, I assure you, he.. he wasn't like you see him."_

Tony suddenly smiled, beaming like the sun, the sad gleam disappearing, before looking up at Thor.

"You don't happen to like parties do you, Big guy?"


End file.
